I Miss You II Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha conseguido a oportunidade de conhecer os pais, mas a saudades dela estava ficando maior do que ele poderia suportar, mas ela tambem nao ficaria esperando por ele, ela iria atras dele


**I Miss You.**

**Elvis Presley.**

Harry estava sentado na torre de astronomia com um olhar distante, fazia quase um mês que ele estava na época dos pais dele e ele sentia falta de Gina, ele tinha tentado voltar, mas o portal temporal só fez o pai dele voltar para a época certa.

-Harry –Lílian o chama calmamente –Você esta bem querido? –ele encara a mãe por um tempo e depois volta a olhar para o céu.

-Eu preciso ficar sozinho um pouco mãe... –ela se afasta um pouco e olha para o filho, derrepente ela vai ate ele e o abraça e logo sai –Obrigado –ele fala quietamente.

**Still I recall all the good times together  
The love we shared, the fun and the laughter  
How I wish you could feel what my heart says tonight dear  
I miss you and I wish you were here.**

Harry estava assistindo ao pai jogando Quadribol, era algo que ele desejava ver a muito tempo desde que os padrinhos, Remo e Narcisa comentavam que ele voava como o pai, Harry pode ver o pomo algumas vezes e sorri ao ver que Tiago também conseguia achar o pomo na mesma hora, foi então que ele viu o vislumbre de uma maldição indo para o pai dele, ele olha para os lados e vê Lúcios Malfoy guardando a varinha.

-Boa prova Malfeito –Harry aponta para o pai e grita –PROTECTUS BARREIRUM –a fênix voa ate Tiago e o circula, mandando o feitiço de volta a Malfoy.

**Dreams that I had they lay broken in sorrow  
The plans I made the hopes for tomorrow  
If I could I would tell you I'm lonesome tonight dear  
Oh I miss you and I wish you were here.**

Todos olhavam impressionados para ele, mas ele tinha voltado a atenção dele para o jogo.

-Harry... –Lílian tenta chamar a atenção de Harry, mas ao ver o olhar do filho, ela apenas o abraça e os dois voltam a ver o jogo, foi então que Harry fala quieto.

-Eu sinto falta dela... Ela voa dessa forma... –Foi então que Lílian se toca, o filho deveria ter alguém especial no tempo dele.

-Nós vamos conseguir Harry... Você vai voltar para a sua menina –Harry sorri e mostra uma foto que ele tinha de Gina, Lílian encara a foto em assombro, Tiago sempre falou que os Potters se caiam por ruivas, ela achou que era apenas uma cantada, mas ao ver a foto, ela sorri, parece que Tiago falava a verdade.

**All through the night I will see memories passing  
The way you looked the sound of your laughing  
How I long for the touch of your hand holding mine dear  
Oh I miss you and I wish you were here.**

Harry estava irritado, tinha tentado novamente o feitiço do tempo, mas não tinha conseguido.

-Nós vamos conseguir Harry... Se acalme... –Tiago fala ao ver o filho lançar um feitiço poderoso no lago fazendo um verdadeiro gêiser aparecer.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui... Eu tenho que voltar... Meus amigos precisam de mim... –

-Logo acharemos uma resposta Harry -ele estava para lançar outro feitiço, quando ele ouve alguém falar.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar –ele se vira para ver a ruiva dele, a garota que tinha infestado os sonhos dele todas as noites desde que ele tinha chego naquele tempo.

-Gina...? –derrepente ele tinha um sorriso enorme, ele corre ate ela e a beija apaixonada, Gina começa a explicar o plano e logo eles saem para passar um tempo a sós.

**Lord, I miss you and I wish you were here.**

**Lord, I miss you and I wish you were here.**

-Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta –Harry tinha abraçado Gina com medo de perder ela –Eu sonhava todas as noites que eu perdia você... –Gina se aconchega nos braços dele e fala.

-Você nunca vai me perder amor... –ela sorri marotamente –Nem se perdendo no tempo você vai se livrar de mim... Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado –os dois ficam um bom tempo conversando e logo Gina fala –temos que voltar... Acho que a sua mãe quer me conhecer melhor –ele sorri para ela e os dois vão para a torre da Grifinória, Gina teve a missão de conhecer a mãe dele, era uma coisa que ela achou que jamais aconteceria, ela teria que ser avaliada pela mãe do homem que ela amava, mas ela seguiria em frente, pois se Lílian tinha visto o quanto os dois se amavam, eles teriam a benção deles para o resto da vida.

Harry apenas sorria ao ver as ruivas conversando, ele sentiria falta da mãe dele quando voltasse para o tempo dele, mas ele tinha ficado feliz por ter conhecido a família dele e ter a mulher que ele ama ao seu lado, ele sentiria falta de tudo, mas teria as lembranças para sempre no coração.

**I Miss You (tradução)**

**Sinto Sua Falta**

Então eu relembro todos os bons tempos juntos..  
O amor que repartimos, a alegria e os sorrisos..  
Como eu quero que você sinta o que meu coração diz esta noite,  
Querida..  
Eu sinto sua falta... e quero você aqui.

Sonhos que eu tinha, eles acabaram-se num instante  
Os planos que eu fiz, as esperanças para o amanhã..  
Se eu pudesse, eu diria como estou sozinho esta noite,  
Querida..  
Eu sinto sua falta... e quero você aqui.

Ao longo da noite, eu vejo as memórias passando..  
A maneira do seu olhar, o som de seu sorriso..  
Como eu espero pelo toque de suas mãos ao meu redor,  
Querida..  
Eu sinto sua falta... e quero você aqui.  
Eu sinto sua falta... e quero você aqui...

**Esta song vai para a minha filhinha que eu adoro... e que e uma grande escritora... a chris.. thebluememory...rsrs te adoro demais linda..**

**AE.. SOBRINHA LINDA.. FAZENDO SUCESSO...**

**Ei ei... o jewel.. eu que to homenageando a minha filha.. vaza..**

**COMO E QUE E? VAZA.. VC VAI VER SO...**

**O QUE VC VAI FAZER COM ESTA ESPADA? PERA.. NÃO.. PAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
